List of characters in Time Agent
Time Agent is a science fiction YouTube fan series to Doctor Who, and is produced by Well Billt Productions, run by Billy Treacy and Jaime Carroll. The main storyline of the series is following the adventures of some Time Agents. These specific Agents are from the East Region of the United Kindgdom. They included Agent Liam, Dan the Cyborg, Ben Goodlad, Danny Gould, Bob the Flower Alien, Dr. Robin Turner, and Agent Mortis (the first and last of which were Agents in the Time Agency itself). After many deaths and losses, the region changed to Dartchester City, and consisted of Agent Liam, Agent Mortis and Dr. Robin Turner. Some brought other people along on their journey with them. Among these were Scarlett Brooke, Alec McDonald, Zoey, Agent Tobias and the Contact. Also, during the series were many flashbacks of other Time Agents and friends, including Agent Obadiah, Liam's girlfriend Katrina Mills and their child Elizabeth. In the adventures of the Time Agents, they encounter many enemies, such as the Flower Aliens who, in the third series, were ordered by the Executive. However, while some Flower Aliens befriend the Time Agents, others betray them. There are also the Rabid Flower Aliens, who pass on diseases throughout Flower Aliens and can kill great numbers of humans almost immediately. Other aliens and enemies include the Chainsaws, the Spoof Lord, the Venators, the Fairy, the Circle, and even Agent Mortis in the first series. The following is a list of characters in Time Agent, including supporting characters, and villains. List ;Notes The Time Agency 'Time Agency - East Region' 'Agent Liam' Agent Liam, portrayed by Billy Treacy, was the leader of the East Region Time Agency Team. 'Daniel Smith (the Cyborg)' Dan the Cyborg, portrayed by Sebby Treacy, was a boy named Daniel Smith. After being shot by a Zakatron, however, Agent Liam turned him into a cyborg so he had a member who didn't die. Dan did die, however, after being shot by a Zakatron. Human was already showing through and he died at the hands of Agent Mortis and his sister Hannah, in "Best Kept Secret". It was reveled in the Series Three finale that his name was Daniel Smith. 'Ben Goodlad (the Gunman)' The story of how Ben, portrayed by Harry Williams, was recruited into the team is unknown. He was the gunman of the team, never without a gun, before he died in "The Fallen Hero". It was reveled in the Series Three finale that his surname was Goodlad. 'Danny Gould (the Rookie)' Danny, portrayed by Matt Williams, was recruited into the team during the first episode, "Agent Liam. He was later killed in "Dark Revelations". It was revealed in the Series Three finale that his surname was Gould. 'Bob the Flower Alien' Bob the Flower Alien, played by Matt Williams and later Sebby Treacy & Jaime Carroll, was recruited into the team by Dan the Cyborg when Agent Liam was absent. Bob was killed by a rabid Flower Alien at the hands of Dr. Robin Turner and Dan in "The New Member". 'Dr. Robin Turner' Dr. Robin Turner, portrayed by Allan Rafferty was recruited into the team by Agent Liam after he showed great skill. He later left after Agent Mortis, who killed Robin's previous team, was recruited. Robin later returned, however. 'Agent Mortis' Agent Mortis, portrayed by Jaime Carroll was trapped in The Mortis Code by the Time Agency, but was released and recruited by Agent Liam ("Redemption of Mortis"). 'Time Agency - Dartchester' As Judgement Day approached, the team were forced to split up. 'Agent Mortis' Agent Mortis also travelled, being accompanied by a newspaper reporter Scarlett Brooke for various episodes, and is now the team leader, after Agent Liam disappeared ("Judgement Day"). 'Agent Liam' Former team leader, Agent Liam travelled from episode to episode, finding out new information from characters such as The Executive and The Contact. When the giant Flower Alien attacked Dartchester, Agent Liam flew a Zakatron ship into it, killing it but destroying the entire ship along with it. It turned out that he teleported before the collision and is now travelling solo throughout time and space ("Judgement Day"). 'Dr. Robin Turner' Dr. Robin Turner stayed at U.N.I.T. HQ ("Point of No Return", "First Contact", "Downfall"), before travelling, with Alec McDonald, to Cardiff ("First Contact"), meeting Zoey ("One Against an Army"), travelling back to Dartchester ("Sins of the Past") before finally arriving in time to face the Flower Alien God and reunite with Liam and Mortis ("Judgement Day"). After finding out that Zoey was mutated into a Flower Alien and Agent Liam's departure, Robin decided to leave to travel the world. 'Others' [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Andrais_Tobias Captain Andrais Tobias] Captain Tobias, portrayed by Jon Gransden, travelled back in time from the 31st century, only to lose all of his memories of the past. He named himself Jerry Smith, a newsreader, and got engaged. His memories were later refreshed by Agent Liam. Tobias was, however, captured by the Executive's Flower Aliens and mutated into one. 'Agent Obadiah' Little is known about Agent Obadiah, portrayed by Matt Perks, other than that he was one of five people to travel back in time to stop the rising of the Time Agency. The other four members were Agent Liam, Agent Mortis, Captain Tobias and Katrina Mills. Other friends 'Hannah Smith' Hannah Smith, portrayed by Eleanor Hadfield, was the sister of Daniel Smith (later Dan the Cyborg) before he died. She witnessed his death at the hands of the Zakatrons. 'Zoey' Zoey, portrayed by Clara Beighton, was part of the Cardiff branch in the Time Agency with Robin Turner before it was destroyed at the hands of a Flower Alien. She was later captured by one of the Executive's Flower Aliens in "Sins of the Past" and mutated into one. Robin later shot the Flower Alien dead, now upset. 'Dr. Alec McDonald' Dr. Alec McDonald, portrayed by Sam Woodhall, is a friend of Robin Turner. He accompanied him in the final days before Judgement Day, but left Robin between the events of "Sins of the Past" and "Judgement Day". 'Jackson Turner' Jackson Turner, portrayed by Jacob Kay, aliased himself as Dr. Necractic who studied various Time Agency-related devices. He was later trapped in a toilet cubicle by Agent Mortis after being revealed as Robin Turner's brother. On Judgement Day, Robin was cornered into a toilet block by a Flower Alien, but was saved by Jackson, who was in the cubicle. 'Katrina Mills' Katrina Mills, portrayed by Emma Crichton ("Sins of the Past") and Laura Daykin ("The Nightmare Forest" & "Best Kept Secret"), is Agent Liam's ex-girlfriend. The couple had a child, Elizabeth who Mills and Mortis saved in the 31st century. Mills later turned against Liam and Mortis and attempted to destroy the Earth with the aid of the Zakatrons, but was killed by Liam. 'Mr. Radcliffe-Naismith' Mr. Radcliffe-Naismith (formally Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith), portrayed by Alex Matthews, was, at first, part of "the Circle", and an enemy. He later aided Agent Liam a little but was fired as Colonel by the Executive and was, shortly after, replaced. On Judgement Day, he gave Robin Turner the keys to his jet, aiding him in his battle against the Executive and the Flower Alien God. Enemies 'The Executive' The Executive, portrayed by Christopher Thomson, is the leader of Vision-X Industries. He has the power to re-spawn when killed, making him invincible. In "Judgement Day", he shot himself, and is yet to be found. Aliens 'Flower Aliens' The Flower Aliens, also known as the Mini-beasts, are a recurring, and the most popular, alien in Time Agent.